Of Summer Camp and Love
by AtticParty
Summary: Berwald meets a wonderful boy at summer camp. Tino thinks they are perfect. Berwald looses contact. Tino looses touch. There is always the chance of coming back as CITs, though...[Main Game is SuuFin. Also there is DenNor, PruHunAus-ish, FrCanUsUk-ish and a punk Iggy 3 ]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: REPOSTING BECAUSE I FORGOT MY PASSWORD ON THE OTHER ACCOUNT (btw its J)**

**this is an independent story! I'm cleaning up a little too.**

Berwald never understood why his mother made him go to camp. She knew that he was not very socially inclined and that he would rather be at home, delving into paper worlds of halcyon and adventure. It was crazy.

Alright. Fine. Not that crazy. It was one week in the summer, not too much of a big deal.

Still. One week with strangers and other twelve-year-olds. All of those twelve-year-olds acting more their age than Berwald did. He knew his mother meant well, though. So he might as well endure it and not complain. As if he did complained.

"Be good, okay?" His mother kissed his forehead.

"Är jag någonsin inte bra?" he asked, raising and eyebrow at her.

His mother smiled, "And remember to use your English. You're very good, but we need to catch you up so we can send you to real school."

This year he was going to start real American school, instead of homeschooling with his mother. Coincidentally, this camp was partly advertised for transitioning kids who had just emigrated from other countries to the U.S.

Though he did see a few American kids running around, clumsily

"Well, I gotta go. Have fun, sötnos." She kissed him once again and gave him a small hug, "I love you."

"L've y' t'."

His mother left and Berwald stared at the door of his cabin. Two boys were sitting on a bottom bunk, talking quietly. The other was actually doing somersaults _off the top bunk_. And he wasn't breaking his face. Yet.

"Oi! Mathias, stop it. I don't wanna clean your blood up." A counselor emerged from the bathroom during the third jump, catching the kid in midair. Mathias giggled almost maniacally and the counselor put him down, petting the top of his head. He looked up and noticed Berwald.

"Hey, kid. What's up?" The counselor gave the sweeping arm of invitation. Berwald walked in slowly, looking around the cabin a bit more. There were two bunks, plus a nice double bed and a cot. The bed and cot were separated from the actual camper part of the room by half of a wooden wall.

The counselor smiled at him, "You must be Berwald Oxen-stare-naah."

The butchery of his last name was dismissed, because one of the boys on the bottom bunk was staring at him really intensely. Like, he was staring into his soul and thought that a devil was going to burst forward and inform him of the exact coordinates of to where he could find the mangled and twisted heart of Davey Jones.

He nodded vaguely and slung his bag onto the last empty bunk, not breaking eye contact with the boy. He was so creepy. The friend he was sitting next to him got up. He climbed onto the bunk above Berwalds, glaring at him slightly.

"Don't mind him, he's sour." Said Mathias, smiling brightly.

Um. Okay?

"Shush, Mathias." The counselor sat on a raggedy carpet on the middle of the floor, "C'mon guys. This is everyone, so proper introductions. HEY, HERC. GET IN HERE."

"I prefer 'Your Royal Demi-God Sir'." A teenager lead in four more boys.

"No, Herc. Only counselors get cool nicknames." Said the counselor. The teenage boy sat next to him, "Yeah, like yours is _sooo_ cool. C'mon, boys. Sit down!"

The four obediently sit. Creepy-Eyes and Mathias follow suit. Sour plops down next to Mathias, glaring at him. Finally, when he felt a little less awkward, Berwald sat by an enthusiastic blonde boy with glasses.

"Okay, here we go." Said the counselor "This is Herc" he gestures to the teenager "and you can call me….Goop." he gave them a second to laugh at this "I know it's funny. I get the laughter. So, let me just give you the rap. I'm the counselor, Herc is the C.I.T. We have two different cabins, but the eight of you are under our wing. Wings. Herc'll be taking more care of the ones in the next door cabin. I'll be handling you other boys. We'll switch around a bit, but that's basically it!"

"And now," Herc said "We shall be introducing ourselves. Let's start over here." He nodded the younger boy sitting next to him.

"Um…I'm Mathew." He said very, very quietly. He did not continue, just stared at the floor. The boy next to him, who had enormous eyebrows, coughed and straightened his back, "I'm Arthur. I'm from England. Don't make fun of my eyebrows."

"Duly noted." Said Goop "Next?"

"Uh…I'm Tino." Berwald looked at the boy speaking. He was sitting straight across from him in the circle, with big blue eyes. "I am from Finland."

"I am Ivan." Eee-van, not eye-vin. "Russia."

"Mathias from Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenmark! Whoo!" he pumped his fist and Sour glared at him again.

"Lukas from Norway." He said, tucking a piece of long hair behind an ear.

"Wow, we got a lot of Nordics." Herc mentions, turning to Berwald.

"B'rw'ld. Sw'd'n." he said quietly

Tino smiled brightly at him. Had he smiled like that for everyone else? Berwald wondered how a smile could seem to matter like that.

"And I am Alfred F. Jones, from good ol' U-S-A! Welcome to _my _country! Also, Mathew is my brother, but he lives in Canada. The hat of the U.S." The enthusiastic boy gets more enthusiastic as he starts talking more about America. Talk about pride.

"Okay, cool! We're gonna go down for dinner now. You can sit with whoever you like during mealtimes, by the way." Goop said "But remember to be nice to the girls!"

"And other boys." Herc added

"Yes, and other boys. Then we have capture the flag in the field. Ready? Okay, lets go!"

They filed out of the cabin. Alfred and Mathew walked together, Alfred chattering and Mathew listening. Mathias walked behind then, occasionally contributing something. Lukas was walking slowly with Arthur, quietly. Ivan followed them and Tino followed him.

Berwald was at a loss. How did making friends work again?

"Hey! Berwald, you wanna sit with me at dinner?" Tino asked, falling back into stride with him.

Oh. That's right. Be nice. Say something interesting. Be eloquent.

"Mhm."

**A/N: please notify me if I didnt catch anything! and leave a review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ahh my old writing is so akljghalkg but I'm too lazy to do anything about it :)**

**Again, this is just one of us. The one called J. Yay. Characters come in one by one, so fret not my lovelies! **

The week was a lot more fun than he had expected. It was Saturday morning half a day until leaving. He had been there for the week, but he felt like he had spent weeks and weeks with these kids.

And Berwald actually was enjoying it. Very much.

Everyone seemed to get along quite well. Arthur and Lukas seemed to share an interest in things involving magic, Mathew was quiet but interesting, Ivan was a bit creepy but nice enough and Mathias and Alfred got along with everyone. And Tino. Tino seemed to like Berwald the most.

This made him quite confused but no less happy. Because Berwald liked Tino better too.

It was a break time and Tino had lead Berwald to one of the picnic tables. He sat on the table with his feet on the seat part. Berwald sat next to him and they spent about half an hour just observing the other kids. Alfred was arguing with Arthur and some girl—also from England—about the different meanings of English words in other countries.

"So, Ber." Said Tino, picking some daisies out of the mossy table, "How do I contact you after we've left?"

"I d'nno."

"Well, you wanna, right?"

"'Course."

"Ok, do you have a phone?"

Berwald shook his head. Tino looped some daisies together and started to make a chain, "Ok, so I'll give you _my _phone number and then you call me when you get your home phone, kay?"

"Mhmm."

Tino tied the chain off and put it on Berwalds head. He started making another one, "Don't lose it, kay? Don't lose it."

Berwald wasn't sure if he was talking about the daisy chain or the number but he promised not to lose both.

"Berwald!" he was smothered by his mother in a hug "Oh, it's been a week without you, I missed you."

"I m'ssed you too."

"You wanna go out to eat? Let's go out to eat."

"Wait a m'nute. I gotta go do something."

"Alright, I'll get your bag."

Berwald gave her a squeeze and then sprinted back up to the cabin.

"Hey! Are you leaving? Come hug me!" Mathias talked a mile a minute, as usual, attacking Berwald into a hug. Berwald lifted his arms half-heartedly, but smiled slightly. When Mathias let go the other boys came over to say goodbye.

"See yah 'round, kid." Goop ruffled his hair.

"Have a nice school year." Herc winked and went back to packing up his sheets.

"Call me, okay?" Tino slipped the bit of paper into the top pocket of Berwalds shirt.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

He nodded and hugged the smaller boy, "Promise."

Berwalds mother had decided to take him out for late lunch when they were driving home. They stopped at some American greasy spoon. She said it was a cultural experience.

"So did you have fun?" she asked, dipping a greasy chip—french fry—into some ketchup.

"Mhmm." He took a huge bite of a scary looking burger.

"Make any friends?"

"Ja." He smiled faintly "Mycket mer än jag trodde."

"What?" she raised her eyebrows.

Berwald rolled his eyes, "Much more than I thought."

"That's good. Will you want to go back next year?"

"Ja."

"So did you get any contact information? Maybe some of these kids live near us?"

Berwald took Tino's number out of his pocket. He put it on the table.

"Only one?" she asked

"That's the most important one."

She smiled, "Got a girlfriend?"

Berwald blushed furiously, "No. That's Tino's number. He is a boy."

"So a boyfriend then?"

"Mama!"

"I'm just teasing you. C'mon, we should get back on the road."

Berwald shook his head, blushing ferociously, "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Alright, I'll be in the car." His mum said.

When Berwald came back he zipped back to the table to get the phone number.

"Oh no." the table had been cleared. Berwald caught one of the waitresses, "W's there a sl'p 'f p'nk pap'r on the t'ble?"

"Sorry, sweetheart, I didn't clean up. We're actually about to close. Loretta was cleanin', you can ask her." She pointed outside to a lady getting into a garish car.

"Th'nks." He sprinted outside but the gaudy car was already screeching away.


End file.
